mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinner at Eight
Dinner At Eight, S7, E 17 Original Airdate January 9, 1967 With Aunt Bee and Opie gone, Andy has the house to himself, but because Aunt Bea sends Goober to keep him company, Andy ends up eating three spaghetti dinners due to Goober's inability to get phone messages straight. Plot Aunt Bee prepares to leave for the weekend to visit her sister in Raleigh and Opie is going on a camping trip in the mountains with his Boy Scout troop, so Andy is alone at home ("baching" it). Aunt Bee stops by the filling station on her way out and asks Goober to look in on Andy while she is gone. Andy returns home after work expecting a quiet evening of solitude when Goober arrives with suitcase in hand. Goober announces that he is staying with Andy for the night and even cooking dinner, much to Andy's consternation. Andy runs back to the sheriff's office, and Goober begins to prepare a spaghetti dinner. While Goober is preparing the dinner, Opie returns to the house having forgot his Scout axe. While Goober frantically helps search for it, Howard calls on the phone to remind Andy about a young people's club meeting. A flustered Goober takes the call, but only half-heartedly hears the message. As soon as Goober hangs up with Howard, the phone rings again, this time with Helen reminding Andy that he was to have dinner with her uncle at her house at 8pm. Opie finds the axe and leaves Later, Andy returns and partakes of Goober's meal. He finishes his meal and prepares to settle down for the evening when Goober suddenly remembers the phone call from Howard. Andy asks what the call was about, and Goober mistakenly recalls Howard inviting him to dinner instead of a meeting. Andy, not wanting to be rude, goes over to Howard's and has another spaghetti dinner with him and his mother. Andy returns home full of spaghetti when the phone rings again. An angry Helen asks why Andy is not at her house for dinner. Goober hands the phone to Andy, who apologizes and goes over for his THIRD spaghetti dinner of the night. Once Aunt Bee returns from her trip, she surmises that Andy and Opie are starved from the weekend and decides to fix....spaghetti! Notes/Trivia *Aunt Bee drives her car in this episode. *Thinking he will be "baching" it all weekend long, Andy picks up wild mushrooms, canned oysters in chili sauce, pickled avocados, chocolate syrup and shrimp enchiladas from the market. *At the market Howard picks up oatmeal, two quarts of whole milk, a dozen brown eggs, a container of yogurt and three dozen oranges. This list was presumably made by his mother since Howard tells Andy that his "mother likes for him to get plenty of vitamin C during flu season". * The secret ingredient in all three spaghetti sauces Andy eats at the three separate dinners is oregano. Quotes Andy to Howard: Aunt Bea's gone for a few days and Opie's gone for the night so I'm "Baching" it. Howard: You mean you'll be all alone? Andy: I can eat anything I wanna eat. I can do anything I wanna do. If I feel like it, I can walk right in the living room taking my shoes off, and walking 'round in my stocking feet, well... Howard: You mean you'de actually leave your shoes right in the middle of the living room floor? Andy: If I wanted to. Howard: Gosh! Cast *Andy Griffith as Sheriff Andy Taylor *Ron Howard as Opie Taylor *Frances Bavier as Aunt Bee Taylor *George Lindsey as Goober Pyle *Aneta Corsaut as Helen Crump *Jack Dodson as Howard Sprague *Mabel Albertson as Mrs. Sprague *Emory Parnell as Uncle Edward *Christopher Riordan Crew *Directed by Lee Philips *Written by Budd Grossman 1159-7-17.jpg Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 7